Vogue
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: That's all it is.


**Sleepovers in Euphoria**

* * *

"Why are you doing this to them Dave?" Alvin exclaimed, acting as he normally would.

"Alvin, don't start." Dave sighed, "We talked about this."

"But it's summer, what are we supposed to do if we can't see each other until school starts?"

"I'm not saying you can't see each other, Mrs. Miller lives just a couple of blocks away."

"Then why are you sending them away?"

"Six teenage chipmunks in one house isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Brittany gave her luggage to Dave as he escorted them out. He took it to the car, but she stayed there.

"We'll see each other at least once a week, I promise." She tells him and places a kiss on his cheek.

Still a little gloomy, Alvin nods. He sees her get in the car and waves as he sees the car pull out of the driveway.

Simon was a little surprised at how calmly Alvin was taking this. He points it out to Dave and says that maybe he's growing up.

* * *

It had been a month since they last heard from each other. Alvin was undoubtedly upset and his brothers were too. They started to wonder if the chipettes ever liked them in the first place. They knew the chipettes were fans of the music, but they weren't sure if they liked them for who they were. Alvin thought Brittany was the best looking girl he'd ever seen. She had style, confidence, and they shared the same sense of humor. He wasn't going to let this chance go, so he convinced his brothers to go with him to visit them.

As the chipettes answered the door, Brittany was wearing a very revealing dress, almost like if she were just about to go out, but they welcome them in. One of the first things they noticed when they came in were the decorations around the house. They were very feminine. It was obvious Ms miller was single. Alvin wondered if it was like that before they moved in or not.

"We thought you'd forgotten about us." Theodore explained.

"We've been wanting to go see you guys, it's just that Ms. Miller comes out of work really late and she can't really take us to see you."

"What about the weekends like we promised?" Alvin weighs in.

"Well, in the weekends is when we finally get to go out." Brittany says.

"Wouldn't you rather do that with me?" Alvin asked, a little angered at her answer.

"Relax, Alvin." Simon whispered over to him.

"Well, another thing we usually do during the weekends is watch a movie, so how about it? Are you guys up for that?"

Both Simon and Theodore were still interested in continuing their relationship with them, but Alvin wasn't so sure.

They put on something just as bad as "Grown Ups", but romance version. Alvin and Brittany were sitting on the bed while the others were on the floor, closer to the TV. Their shadows were cast to the wall as the light from the TV flickered. Theodore seemed to be really enjoying the movie while Simon appeared to be taking mental notes of how terrible this movie was, which he was probably going to use to post as a review online.

Meanwhile, Alvin tried to hide how he really felt about the movie. Brittany put her hand over Alvin's head and started playing with his hair. It felt wrong, so he scooted closer to the TV. She did the same and asked, "Remember back at the island I got you to say that I was the pretty one?"

"W-what? Noooo."

"Well, there's no denying that you're the hot one."

They were moving a little too fast for him. He felt like he didn't even know who she was anymore, like they needed to get to know each other all over again. She takes his silence as him playing hard to get, which makes her try harder.

She kisses him on the lips and places a hand between his thighs. Startled, he breaks the kiss by turning away. The more she moved her hand further along his thigh, the more his erection grew. He started panting heavily as she kissed his neck, and strangely enough, he wanted her to stroke his length, but she didn't. That made him want her more and she knew it. So many different thoughts were swirling around in his head. Among _Why was she doing this?_, which wouldn't leave his mind. He looked down to see if he was breathing too loud, but out of nowhere, she got up and left. Alvin stroked his erection a few times, spreading his pre over the head of his shaft. Today might be his lucky night.

Once out of the room he smelt something he never smelled before. He follows the scent into another room and there she was, lying down sideways on her bed, fingering herself, her rear fully exposed to him. The smell got stronger as he got closer to her.

Once he got there, they didn't say anything, they just kissed. He touched her body, reaching further down her waist. He could feel his erection throbbing in her hand as she stroked his dick, working his foreskin up and down.

Lost in the thrill of the moment he took her by the waist, flipped her over and pushed his body against hers. He took hold of his dick, feeling along the lips of her vagina as he felt himself slide inside. Her walls were wet and slippery, encouraging him to shove himself into her.

He was rough and aggressive with her and she liked it. She could feel his foreskin gliding smoothly with each thrust he gave.

He started to feel her walls tightening against his length, making it more pleasurable and at the same time more difficult for him to keep thrusting. She started to feel her climax building up. He leaned in and put his paws on her chest as he began to give quicker, but shorter thrusts. He felt her contractions building up. He moaned along with her as his thrusts became slower and more desperate. At the peek of her climax, he pushed deeper into her, his thrusts instantly decreasing to about one per contraction.

Their moaning stopped, but they continued to breathe heavily. The thickness of her bodily fluids made him grind against her entrance. He gave a few more thrusts and then rested his body on top of hers, feeling as her contractions came to a stop. She felt his thumb moving along one of her breasts as he was still buried to the hilt.

"Alvin?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just-"

"No." Alvin replied with a smirk.

He stood back to his original position and gave an aggressive thrust. It turns out he had just been enjoying her spasms. He pulled her tail, making her tense up. He pulled out of her vagina and buried himself in her tailhole. It was tighter, her contractions were stronger, and her bodily fluids were making the experience smoother. It didn't take him long until he was breathing heavily, gasping for breath, and thrusting his hips wildly into her. His climax made her tense up as he pulled harder on her tail. He lifted one of his legs as he tried to force himself harder into her.


End file.
